Code: LOVE
by MystDragon3k
Summary: Sequel to Code: REVIVAL. Its time. The moment of truth is on Aileta. David's question is massive, and her answer is even more so. The very fate of the Void could rest in her answer...so what will it be. DavidxAileta. Minor OllrackxTiffany.
1. Introduction

Hello kitties. Its time to reveal part 5 in the CLYOTO trilogy. I would like to mention that my good friend, Sempai-san, was a miracle worker in this fic, and I can't thank her enough. So let's screw this intro paragraph and get on with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: LYOKO, Metroid or any other franchise and/or company that could be mentioned in this fic. Nor do I own any "contest winner" characters that appear.

Claimer: I do own the characters David, Ollrack, Tiffany, Erick, Electrifying, Lord Sicron, and John Scout.

PG-13 for language.

(A/N :) Authors note

"" Talking

'' Thinking

Spirit connection (speaking telepathically)

Characters:

David: Full name; Master David Clyoto, Soul Guardian of Life. His true body is that of an Electrifying but chooses to be in his gifted human form. He's dangerous, smart, and in love with Aileta. His signature move is: Destiny's decision.

Aileta: Full name; Princess Aileta Lyoko, Peace Keeper of the Soul Guardians. A true caring soul, but thanks to David's guidance, she can be a true fighter. She loves David. Her signature move is: Synthetization (Matter manipulation).

Ollrack: Full name; Master Ollrack Thiran, Soul Guardian of Power. David's best friend and the ultimate sorcerer of electricity. Has a secret crush on Tiffany. He's the Brad Pit of Electrifyings. His signature move is: Lightning Thrust.

Tiffany: Full name; Master Tiffany benilet, Soul Guardian of Light (Good). Rumored to be the most powerful Soul Guardian. Her signature move is: Light Stream.

Erick: Full name; Master Erick Gediah, Soul Guardian of Darkness (Evil). Can move in and out of shadows effortlessly. Tends to keep to himself for his guilt of being forced to support the balance of darkness. Still, he has many dreams. Was a rocket scientist before he became a soul guardian. His signature move is: Shadow Implosion.

Electrifying: Full name: Master Electrifying, Universal Guardian. All powerful being. A god but not quite. Belongs to a race called the Electrifying (he is named after his people) (imagine a Drgonball Z character as a dinosaur) and resembles Velociraptor from Jurassic Park with electric blue armor, staff, and sword. Undefeated and creator of the Void (all dimensions and parallel universes brought together into one massive galaxy). He always shows up at the right time and always seems to know how things will turn out. Recently gained an unthinkable amount of power. Wields the ultimate sword of the Gods, the Chaos Blade. His signature move is: Spirit Beam.

Lord Sicron: Full name; Lord Sicron, Ruler of darkness and fire. Evil equivalent to Electrifying. He has a thing for fire, which is why his armor's red. Hold a strong grudge against Electrifying and David. Whenever he speaks, it's in all CAPITAL LETTERS and _italics_.

John Scout: Human bounty hunter. Once forced to serve under Lord Sicron, but was killed by David in David's first adventure.

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for:

Code: LOVE

Introduction

Location: Spirit World, Temple of the Soul Guardians

The Temple was riddled with debris from the struggle with Sicron while trying to get him in his appropriate prison. Both Aileta and David survived the gruesome war; they sat on the steps that lead to the Temple of Soul Guardians. They managed to clean up the mess and put Sicron away successfully. Now it was over, but the scars they earned would never leave them and that only discouraged David for many reasons.

"Aileta…are you okay?" David asked finally.

Her clothes were torn, her hair in disarray, specs of blood stained her delicate face, after a few moments of silence she finally answered, "Yes David, I'm fine."

David looked straight into her green eyes, innocent as they were, he saw his reflection in the pupils; he saw that he had become a murderer, a cold-blooded killer. But, before he can accept his fate, David knew he had to ask her... or at least try.

"Aileta… this is hard for me to say. Well, ever since we met, something always bugged me, something about you I needed to know. But because I just became a cold-blooded killer in front of your eye's I don't think I can ask you…"

Aileta placed her small, delicate hand over his mouth and shook her head.

"David…you're not a killer. Trust me, if it wasn't for you, I would always choose death over what Sicron would have wanted done. If there's something you need to know… something you've been wondering for all this time, then ask me, please. I love you David with all my heart there is nothing you can do or say that will make me think any less of you," she took her hand off his face then gave a very comforting smile.

"You truly feel that way about me?" David asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

She nodded slowly, "Yes David I do."

He sighed and decided it was now or never. The one thing he had been wondering about was to be answered, the answer that would affect them; friends and enemies, everyone… and the entire Void. David drew in his breath and prepared for the worst as he grabbed her hands.

"Aileta…" David stood up and walked in front of her never letting go of her innocent touch. Aileta just sat there, confused as to what he was preparing to do. He reached into his pocket with his right hand and palmed something, keeping it from Aileta's view. David bent down on one knee in front of her and revealed the item to be a small box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful pink and white diamond ring. "…will you marry me?" Aileta shook off David's hands and placed them over her mouth in total surprise! David sat next to her and tried his best to keep from losing hope that she would say "no". Aileta looked into David's eyes; a long awaited silence told David that she might not accept his proposal.

"Yes…yes David I will," her voice was calm and collective.

David nearly cried for the second time in his life, he was over delighted from her answer.

In a rush he removed the ring and slipped it on her finger as she held it out. She looked at it as the gem sparkled in her eyes; she grabbed him tightly and placed her arms around his body. She placed her pink lips against his; Aileta now could replace her happiest moment of her life from when David rescued her from Hell LYOKO, to just now when he proposed. But this moment too was to be replaced… in the near future, when they are bonded in marriage. Aileta couldn't have wanted anything more. Several tears ran down her face for she was truly happy.


	2. Secrets out

Chapter 1 Secrets out

Location: Spirit World, Temple of the Soul Guardians

The dining Hall was left untouched; it was beautifully decorated for the defeat of Sicron.

David, Aileta, and the other Soul Guardians sat at the dinning table and had their morning breakfast. So David…aren't you going to tell them? Aileta asked privately, expertly not delaying from her meal.

What? So soon? Aileta we just got engaged…I need the afternoon to come up with a way to break it too them. I'll tell them later, how dose that sound- Electrifying stood up, interrupting him.

"I have a special announcement to make," He started and looked at David, "Or more closely, David has an announcement," David's eyes nearly popped out of his head. 'Damn his mind reading ability,' he cursed. Everyone was staring at him now.

"Uh, yeah well…," he mumbled, "Aileta and I…well we've been together for some time and we decided to get closer together in our relationship," his face was getting red from embarrassment.

"Why don't you just tell them?" Ollrack said annoyed, "It's not that bad after all," David looked at him shocked.

"You know!" David was surprised.

"Of course, I was listening in on your talk last night from behind the door, I never leave you two alone if I can't help it" Aileta giggled, Erick and Tiffany looked at each other in confusion; eventually it hit Tiffany.

Tiffany stood from her seat, "Aileta! Did he…," Aileta nodded, "and you…" Aileta nodded, "Congratulations!" She yelled. Tiffany grabbed her and they shared a friendly hug.

"What am I missing?" Erick asked, he looked half asleep. Ollrack leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. "Uh huh…WHAT…" Erick looked over at David. "Dude! YES!" And they high fived.

"Can I see it, the ring?" Tiffany said eagerly. Aileta smiled as she held up the pink and white diamond ring. Tiffany examined the jewels in awe, "This is a true work of art…," Tiffany switched her attention to David, "David where did you get this?" David glanced over to Electrifying.

"Let's just say I have a few good friends," David mused.

"Well forget breakfast!" Ollrack announced pushing away his plate, "Let's work on the ceremony!"

"What, now...?" David asked surprised.

"Well yeah, it's not everyday a soul guardian gets married," Ollrack mused.

"In any case, if you're not going to eat than I am." Erick said reaching for Ollrack's plate but Ollrack stabbed his hand with a fork. Erick pulled his hand away fast before the fork made contact.

"Don't you dare touch my food Erick or your hand may pay for it!"

Everyone laughed and continued their meal

(A/N: I know what you're all thinking: short. Trust me; I'm not going to do the same thing with my last story. The chapters WILL GET LONGER. In any case I hope you enjoy.)


	3. Assignments

Chapter 2: Assignments

Location: Sicron's spiritual prison

He was held in a prison inside Electrifyings staff, although Sicron was locked away from other beings, he could still the conversations above, especially the conversation about David and Aileta's wedding.

Furious as he was, Sicron spoke much louder than expected, "_NO! I CANNOT ALLOW SUCH A THING TO HAPPEN. IF THEY JOIN TOGETHER LIKE THIS…I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SPLIT THE SOUL GUARDIANS APART! THERE WON'T BE A MOMENT WHEN DAVID DOESN'T HAVE HIS EYES ON HER!_" Although he had limited vision the temple itself was quite clear, and he heard the previous conversation clearly "_THERE IS NOTHING I WOULDN'T DO TO STOP IT…I MUST PREVENT THEIR MARRIAGE! PERHAPS THERE ARE SOME ARCHIVES THAT CAN HELP ME."_

Sicron waved his hand and dozens of silver white orbs surrounded him. He looked upon the spiritual copies of Electrifyings books. He reached for one; the white sphere transformed into a book as he touched it. "_THE THEORY'S OF EMOTIONS OF COMPLEX SPECIES…"_ Sicron thought aloud. He turned the pages, skimming through them learning more about humans as he reached for another glowing sphere. "_AH, THE TALES AND CEREMONIES OF THE SOUL GUARDIANS IN THE BEFORE TIME. THIS WILL BE GOLD IF USED RIGHT,_" He took his time reading upon the original guardians and the war they had that inevitably split the Void into trillions of separate universes. Eventually, he stumbled upon a passage labeled: "rules and consequences of ceremonies." Sicron read very intently, before turning back to the emotions book. "_JEALOUSY…ANGER…BETRAYAL, YES THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I NEED,"_ he said slowly, a grin forming around his face.Sicron waved his hand and the orbs vanished. He chuckled with pure delight, "_YES…I KNOW WHAT TO DO…OH THIS IS GOING TO BE QUITE A SHOW!" _his laughter was cruel and pessimistic.

Location: Spirit world, clouds of the gods

(A/N: I just want to say, that if this part insults anyone in anyway, it's all a part of the story and I'm not trying to make a statement. This is a fanfic and if anyone is insulted greatly I am sorry…religion is a line I try not to cross.)

The domain looked like a Heaven, beauty in every sight. No chaos, no destruction, nothing was negative about the plain.

Electrifying walked on the soft, cloud like grounds. When the last of the buildings disappeared from view, he knelt down on one knee and bowed his head, "Great gods of which I serve with my soul, I call to thee," he said.

Above him, 5 enormous dragons faded into view. One was that of Chinese heritage; snake like, with red eyes. Another was deep blue and had clear ribbons of energy surrounding it. The third was yellow, with 5 separate heads; each head had a different eye color. The fourth was the child and smaller version of the fifth; a huge, golden dragon, white feathery wings ran down its back. It almost seemed to grin upon seeing Electrifying, but it was hard to tell.

"_Rise my champion; it is us who should be bowing. Your deeds have saved us on many occasions. You no longer have the burden of bowing to any, and we've told you this before,"_ The golden one said with a soft voice. Electrifying rose.

"I am your protector, so in my eye's I am always below you."

"_In any case, what is it that brings you to us?"_

"Well as you know, the Soul Guardians have been formed and have done their job well for the past several months. However, recently one has done something…well, incredible." The dragons watched him intently, "It has become apparent that two of them will soon be bonded in marriage," The dragons looked at each other in surprise.

_"Why that's wonderful news Electrifying!"_ The golden one said, "_But what dose this have to do with us…you should be helping the Guardians prepare." _

"You of all creatures should know that. I need your permission to oversee the ceremony."

The dragons laughed at Electrifying statement, "_Ha ha, is that all? Why of course you have our permission."_

"Thank you Great Gods, I leave you in peace," Electrifying bowed and walked back. Happy that despite his sins the Gods still respected him. Perhaps the blood of the innocent would finally leave his hands.

Location: Spirit World, Temple of the Soul Guardians

Electrifying walked into the discussion room where the other soul guardians waited.

"Well…?" David asked impatient.

"They agreed without question." Electrifying answered.

"Excellent, well we've composed a list of jobs for all of us," David said eagerly.

Electrifying sat down, "Tiffany, you're doing the invitations. Erick, you do decorations. Ollrack has scheduling. Me and Aileta are supervisors. And you Electrifying get the hardest job of all…you're the priest," David said with a smile, "So, let's get to work," The guardians rose from the table and retired to their rooms to plan how to do their jobs successfully.


	4. Singing and yelling

Ahh, my first review, and it comes from Ravyn! Congrats, you get a cookie.

**Rayvn: Heh, well we can all hope for the best can't we? Heh heh.**

Chapter 3: Singing and yelling.

Location: Spirit World, Temple of the Soul Guardians

The Temple was covered in many different decorations; various kinds of flowered covered almost all of the pillars, while everything else was being taken care of.

It was several days later; Erick floated near the ceiling of the main room where the ceremony would take place. He encircled the dozens of columns that circled the room with vines and draperies. Erick hummed to himself as he did so. Eventually his humming broke into words. "Got my cloth, got my ivy lines…and whose gonna make this pillar look real nice-hey that kinda rhymed.

Gonna make you jealous, of my skills so we can-"

"Erick are you singing again?" David called from below. Erick shot his view to the winged human below him.

"Uh-uh-uh I guess heh heh."

"Look, you can have fun with it, but another two seconds and all of spirit world would have heard you."

"Oh… sorry."

"Forget it, you're ahead of schedule anyway…but, could we please stick to humming."

"Hey we all have dreams you know," Erick said.

"Yeah but what makes us different is that I'm actually accomplishing them and by the looks of it you're helping me," Erick stared at the plants and fabric in his hands.

"That was cold."

"You know very well I'm ruthless," Erick simply shrugged and went back to work.

"HEY I COULD HEAR YOU FROM MY ROOM!" Ollrack's voice went off. Erick looked down again and saw Ollrack walking up, "You're getting this place ready for a wedding, not a talent show," Ollrack scolded.

"Geez Ollrack you're the scheduler not the slave driver," David said.

"I'm just trying to make sure your big day goes perfectly," David grabbed his shoulders and held him in front of him.

"Think about what you just said…this is a wedding. There is no way that this will go perfectly."

"David…you're my best friend, do you really think I'm going to let anything slide?" Ollrack said as he put his arm around David.

"Yes as a matter of fact, because you don't have a choice, because I'm telling you to have some fun with a ceremony like this. Ok…so lay off," Erick floated down.

"Well, I need to go find some tables and chairs…and after that, I'm going to build the "altar". Well I'm off," Erick said brushing his hands together.

"Hey Erick!" David called as he started to walk toward the door, "Since you're in charge of decorations…I think that means you also do the costumes," David said with a smug. Erick spun around, eye's big as melons.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Hey, you should have thought of that at the meeting a few days ago," Erick just sighed and walked out of the temple.

* * *

In the great Electrifyings library, dozens of books were stored, both as gifts and sought out; but one in particular, wiggled in place. Eventually an unseen force launched the book from its spot onto the shelf. The invisible hand, opened the book, and flung the pages to fly by, stopping on the page titled: "Rules and Consequences of Ceremonies," If one listened closely, one could hear a dark laughter, a laughter that belonged to the darkest force known. "IT'S TIME…" it eventually said. 


	5. Phone call

Chapter 4: Phone call

Location: Spirit World, Tiffany's dorm

Tiffany was given the job of assigning the invitations; she was alone in her room going over the guests names. But her solitary was interrupted by Aileta knocking on her door.

"Come in," Tiffany's answered. Aileta entered the room to find Tiffany at her desk, surrounded by books and papers. This was all that her room was actually. Tiffany's history made her room design very space efficient. All there was, was a cantilevered bar which were the customary Electrifying bed, and the desk she sat at, not much else.

"How are things going?" Aileta asked as she walked up.

"Good," she didn't look at Aileta, "for the most part. I've got four people who have to leave for the reception…and…one who might or might not make it to the end of the wedding itself," Tiffany said as she looked down her checklist, "Other than that everyone should be there."

"Who do you have next?" Tiffany looked at the next name.

"Oh boy…Jeremy Belpois," Aileta stared at her.

"…Jeremy...my Jeremy?" she stuttered.

"Do you…want to put some earplugs in…just in case he takes it the wrong way?" Tiffany asked, looking at her sideways.

"No…no let me do it," She said reaching for the headset.

Tiffany reached for the keyboard and set up the transmitter coordinates. Aileta didn't notice the antenna retract out of the earpiece.

"His phone should be ringing in a few seconds."

Location: Spirit World, heaven beach 743, reserved for LYOKO warriors

Jeremy stumbled into the kitchen of his resort. He still couldn't get over the felling that it wasn't some hotel room, no matter how many years he stayed. And the handbooks and tags on everything didn't help either. He walked to the sink and let the water collect in his cupped hands. He became much more conscious as the water splashed on his face. Jeremy jumped as the phone rang. He grumbled as he hobbled over to it. "Hello?" he grumbled as he picked it up.

"Jeremy is that you?" Aileta's voice said on the other end. Jeremy nearly fell over at the voice of his love.

"Hello Aileta," Jeremy said trying to perk his voice up,

"Hey I heard that you became a Soul Guardian. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, but that's not why I called. You see, David-"

"WHAT DID HE DO!"

"Relax Jeremy, its okay. Listen, what I called for is…well,"

Aileta held her hand up in front of her, "right now I'm looking at a diamond ring David gave me…and he gave it to me on one knee," she said proudly.

"You mean he…proposed?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, yes he did," Aileta said smiling. Jeremy stood there silent, "Jeremy…are you okay?"

"Yeah Aileta I'm fine," Jeremy said monotone.

"You're not mad are you?"

"No of course not! I'm a little disappointed that we'll never have this chance…but David is sure to make you happy. I'm happy for you

Aileta, I'm happy."

"Thanks, but you know, if David and I weren't both soul guardians and you weren't…dead…I couldn't choose. But fate has put us in this position and now we have to carry on that way. You understand right?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, in any case, you're invited to the ceremony. Umm, there should be a transport picking you up in uhh," Tiffany held up six fingers, "six days."

"Okay Aileta, I'll see you there and Aileta…"

"Yes Jeremy?"

"…You know I love you," Jeremy said blushing.

"I do too," They hung up.

Jeremy let out a big sigh, and recollected himself from what he had just learned. Yes he was happy, yes she was right that the only thing that kept them apart was their fate…but he was still in love with her, and she said it herself that she was in love with him. It was then Yumi walked in.

"Hey, what's up…I heard the phone ring."

"Yeah, it was Aileta. She's um…getting married," Jeremy whispered the last part.

"Come again?"

"I said she's…getting married to David," He said, this time so she could hear clearly.

"What! But that's wonderful! Oh…I mean, I'm sorry Jeremy but-"

"Its okay Yumi, I'm happy for her."

"That's very mature of you Jeremy! I'm surprised you finally let her go," She said impressed, "I'm going to tell the other's the good news…uh, when is it?" She asked walking toward the door.

"In six days there should be a transport to pick us up," Jeremy announced somewhat depressed.

"Thanks," Yumi left to go wake up Ulrich and try to wake up Odd.


	6. Power Hungry

Chapter 4: Phone call

Location: Spirit World, Tiffany's dorm

Tiffany was given the job of assigning the invitations; she was alone in her room going over the guests names. But her solitary was interrupted by Aileta knocking on her door.

"Come in," Tiffany's answered. Aileta entered the room to find Tiffany at her desk, surrounded by books and papers. This was all that her room was actually. Tiffany's history made her room design very space efficient. All there was, was a cantilevered bar which were the customary Electrifying bed, and the desk she sat at, not much else.

"How are things going?" Aileta asked as she walked up.

"Good," she didn't look at Aileta, "for the most part. I've got four people who have to leave for the reception…and…one who might or might not make it to the end of the wedding itself," Tiffany said as she looked down her checklist, "Other than that everyone should be there."

"Who do you have next?" Tiffany looked at the next name.

"Oh boy…Jeremy Belpois," Aileta stared at her.

"…Jeremy...my Jeremy?" she stuttered.

"Do you…want to put some earplugs in…just in case he takes it the wrong way?" Tiffany asked, looking at her sideways.

"No…no let me do it," She said reaching for the headset.

Tiffany reached for the keyboard and set up the transmitter coordinates. Aileta didn't notice the antenna retract out of the earpiece.

"His phone should be ringing in a few seconds."

Location: Spirit World, heaven beach 743, reserved for LYOKO warriors

Jeremy stumbled into the kitchen of his resort. He still couldn't get over the felling that it wasn't some hotel room, no matter how many years he stayed. And the handbooks and tags on everything didn't help either. He walked to the sink and let the water collect in his cupped hands. He became much more conscious as the water splashed on his face. Jeremy jumped as the phone rang. He grumbled as he hobbled over to it. "Hello?" he grumbled as he picked it up.

"Jeremy is that you?" Aileta's voice said on the other end. Jeremy nearly fell over at the voice of his love.

"Hello Aileta," Jeremy said trying to perk his voice up,

"Hey I heard that you became a Soul Guardian. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, but that's not why I called. You see, David-"

"WHAT DID HE DO!"

"Relax Jeremy, its okay. Listen, what I called for is…well,"

Aileta held her hand up in front of her, "right now I'm looking at a diamond ring David gave me…and he gave it to me on one knee," she said proudly.

"You mean he…proposed?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, yes he did," Aileta said smiling. Jeremy stood there silent, "Jeremy…are you okay?"

"Yeah Aileta I'm fine," Jeremy said monotone.

"You're not mad are you?"

"No of course not! I'm a little disappointed that we'll never have this chance…but David is sure to make you happy. I'm happy for you

Aileta, I'm happy."

"Thanks, but you know, if David and I weren't both soul guardians and you weren't…dead…I couldn't choose. But fate has put us in this position and now we have to carry on that way. You understand right?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, in any case, you're invited to the ceremony. Umm, there should be a transport picking you up in uhh," Tiffany held up six fingers, "six days."

"Okay Aileta, I'll see you there and Aileta…"

"Yes Jeremy?"

"…You know I love you," Jeremy said blushing.

"I do too," They hung up.

Jeremy let out a big sigh, and recollected himself from what he had just learned. Yes he was happy, yes she was right that the only thing that kept them apart was their fate…but he was still in love with her, and she said it herself that she was in love with him. It was then Yumi walked in.

"Hey, what's up…I heard the phone ring."

"Yeah, it was Aileta. She's um…getting married," Jeremy whispered the last part.

"Come again?"

"I said she's…getting married to David," He said, this time so she could hear clearly.

"What! But that's wonderful! Oh…I mean, I'm sorry Jeremy but-"

"Its okay Yumi, I'm happy for her."

"That's very mature of you Jeremy! I'm surprised you finally let her go," She said impressed, "I'm going to tell the other's the good news…uh, when is it?" She asked walking toward the door.

"In six days there should be a transport to pick us up," Jeremy announced somewhat depressed.

"Thanks," Yumi left to go wake up Ulrich and try to wake up Odd.


	7. Voice of the Devil

Chapter 6: Voice of the devil

Location: Temple of the Soul Guardians

David tried his best to make sense of Aileta's feelings, but each time he tried to confront her, she ran away. Finally David found Aileta sitting on the steps that led into the temple, her head in her hands again. She just sat there for a while, crying. She didn't notice when David spotted her. He ran up till he was a few feet behind her. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Go…away…" she grumbled. David was shocked. She turned quickly and threw something at him. He caught it expertly and looked at it. It was the ring he gave her. David now knew how angry she was. He didn't want to get closer; Aileta could easily form a rock with her mind and drop it on him, crushing him. "Can't I just know what's going on?" He asked softly.

"You know. You don't care about me at all. You just want what I have, my powers, and you plan on dragging Tiffany down too." She said with her rage.

"What? Where are you getting this stuff?" David said bewildered.

"Sicron said you grabbed a book from Electrifyings library, and ran out after you found something. I found that book thank you."

"Wait, stop, back up, say that again," David said.

"Sicron said-"

"Stop!" David interrupted, "Sicron said…" David said clearly.

Aileta stared at him for a moment, until it hit her.

"Oh god, what have I done!" She said crying again, "I've ruined the wedding!" She said through her sobs. David finally sat down by her.

"No you didn't. You and I are the only ones who know about this.

And it looks like you've forgiven me," He said trying to comfort her.

"But what about you? Aren't you angry with me?" She asked, tears streaming down her face.

"No, of course not," He said as he wiped the tears from her face and hugged her tightly, "Now what do you say we go out for a night on the town. I've been meaning to see what the Spirit World community is like." Aileta smiled; they stood up and headed for the strip of lights which was the Spirit World city.


	8. Welcome one and all

Chapter 7: Welcome one and all

Location: Temple of the Soul Guardians

It was four days after David and Aileta made up. That night they all gathered around the table in the conference room.

"Okay, in just two day's we'll hold the ceremony." Ollrack started.

"Now some things have come up with a few of the guests about the procedure.

Now, the soul guardians are of Electrifying heritage. So it is customary for us to follow normal Electrifying wedding procedures. However, we also have humans being weddings, so we also need to follow those customs as well. We can do this, but the main concern is the wedding "curse" that you can't see your husband/wife on the day of the wedding. The thing is, in

Electrifying customs, it is the day before. So what we have to do is during the welcoming party tomorrow, David and Aileta will take turns seeing the guests. It's a six hour meeting so we'll alternate you in three shifts. First David, then Aileta, then David again and so on in that fashion." They all nodded.

"Good, now let's get some rest." They all stood and retired to their rooms.

* * *

That night, the Dodrando army received an order to send out and escort a list of creatures in the most dignified way. They sent out royal escorts, the most luxurious ships that flew among the stars. They were long and slender. The vessels were originally intended for the highest command fighters but were eventually altered into transports. They were the only ships in the Void allowed to wear a full orange paint job, as a sign of its class. They were dispatched all over the Void to seek out the honored guests the soul guardians requested.

* * *

Location: Spirit World, heaven beach 743, reserved for LYOKO warriors

A royal escort flew in from above. It slowly touched down on the sand and opened its side hatch, while blowing sand in all directions.

The captain stepped from the ship. His uniform was nearly covered with medals and patches, signifying his place to pilot the ship. He stepped up to the door and knocked three times. A few moments passed until a boy with yellow spiked hair with a purple splotch answered. Odd seemed a bit intimidated but kept his cool at the soldier. The officer smiled. "Your transport is waiting," he said. Odd looked to the side of him and saw the elegant craft. Odd looked himself over.

"Uh, we're not dressed properly." Odd said guiltily.

"No matter, proper dress is not mandatory." Odd smiled.

"Hey guys come on! Our rides here!" He yelled into the tropical designed house, "Oh, and don't worry, we can wear whatever."

A minute later the rest of the gang showed up at the door. The officer led them to his ship, and ushered them inside. The entire ship was filled and nearly all the seats were filled.

"Let me guess, were not your first stop." Yumi said sarcastically to the officer. He chuckled.

"Let's just say that the next stop is the temple of soul guardians." The officer sat down in his chair and turned on his radio link.

"This is royal escort 7, all spiritual passengers present and accounted for. Proceeding to the rendezvous point." Jeremy and the others began looking for seats. Several of the passengers greeted them with total pleasure.

"Guess we're a little more famous than we thought, huh?"

Ulrich whispered to Yumi. Eventually they were in the back of the transport. The bench was empty save for a man who seemed to be doing inventory on the multiple gadgets and weapons that covered him. "Um…do you mind?" Ulrich asked. The man looked up.

"Sure go ahead." He said. They sat down, but eyed the mans' numerous weapons warily.

"So why in the world would Aileta invite someone like you…who are you?" Jeremy asked eyeing him. He was the only one in the group even remotely dressed properly.

"Technically it was David who invited me, but anyway when you were called to be brought back to life a few years ago, David had just finished killing a bounty hunter that was working for Sicron. Well that's me. I'm John Scout." John announced. The four stared at him wide-eyed.

"Don't worry; David had a bit of sympathy for me just before he pulled the trigger. So a while back we hooked up and as it turns out I'm not that bad of a guy." John said with a smile. The four seemed to calm down a little.

For the remainder of the trip, John Scout became good friends with the LYOKO warriors. In fact they enjoyed talking with him so much, that they almost complained when they finally arrived at the decorated temple. As they unloaded from the vessel, they noticed other transports landing and dropping off passengers. Some were human; others Soakian, some Electrifying, many different species had turned out for the event. Every person and creature gathered around the massive oak doors. They waited anxiously for something to happen. A black Electrifying in matching, armor literally "melted" out of the shadows.

"Greetings everyone. I am Master Erick, Soul Guardian of Darkness. I hope you all will enjoy the ceremony which will take place tomorrow. For today, we shall have a little 'get together' in a few minutes; we shall allow all of you into our sacred temple. Every hour, we shall exchange David and Aileta for you to meet and spend time with them.

When today is done you shall retire to the surrounding buildings for rest. So please just wait a few moments while we make our final preparations." He said. Erick quickly disappeared into the nearest shadow again. He walked out of a shadow inside the temple. "Please don't make me talk in public again." He groaned rubbing his face. Ollrack and Tiffany shook their heads at him.

Aileta, one hour till it's your turn. David…you ready?"

Ollrack telepathically announced to him.

Ready when you are. David called from his room.

"Well let's not keep them waiting." Ollrack said. He walked over to the doors and threw them open.


	9. Early moring festivites

Chapter 8: Early morning festivities

Location: Temple of the Soul guardians

The doors flew open and Ollrack stepped in front of the crowd and spoke.

"Greetings everyone, I hope we can all enjoy ourselves for today's and tomorrow's activates. Now, let's all come inside and get to know each other." Ollrack ushered all the guests inside; they filled the large room, eagerly waiting for something to happen, and it did. The great Electrifying himself walked up to the platform.

"Hello one and all. I am pleased to welcome you to the pre wedding day ceremonies. All of you before me should be friends. Whether you know David or

Aileta…you are all family in here. The day's activities will go on for 6 hours, with David and Aileta exchanging out each hour. Without further ado, I present…Master David Clyoto, Soul Guardian of Life." David stepped forward and smiled to see everyone there.

"Let the festivities…begin." The crowd moved foreword to greet the groom. The LYOKO warriors, however, where in the back and would have to wait.

"Well as long as he's over there, I smell a buffet table…over there!" said Odd as he ran off through the forest of people.

"Odd, wait up." Ulrich took chase.

"Ulrich! Boys…" Yumi groaned. She too was about to go after them when a voice yelled out to her.

"YUMI! Over here!" Yumi looked in the direction of the voice. Out of the crowd Yumi's cousin, Isabel ran out. "Hey Yumi what's up?" she said. Isabel had shoulder length, black hair. At 5'1 she was slightly shorter than Ulrich.

"Isabel! What are you doing here?" Yumi asked her cousin.

"Well, I did help fight X.A.N.A. in the U.S. didn't I?" The two giggled, and then hugged out of happiness. Neither of them noticed when the bounty Hunter joining them left.

* * *

Ambre was 21 years old; she had brown hair. She didn't come with anyone; she was only here to see her best friend, Aileta, again. She stood at the buffet table, when she saw 2 boys run up. One had spiked yellow hair, who proceeded to stuff his face with food. She smiled at him, though she didn't speak, she would save her words for her best friend.

* * *

The great Electrifying watched over the crowd from his throne. But even though the happiness in the faces of others was what he lived for, this was not the life he knew. All his life, the only thing on his mind was getting rid of those who threatened the lives of the innocent… even at the risk of his own. He enjoyed clashing blades with another, slaying the unjust, brining the sinful to their knees. He was born a fighter, lived a fighter…but one day, he will die a temple keeper…not exactly the way he expected to go down. This was not his life. "Excuse me sir" a voice said, interrupting his thought.

The protector of the Gods looked down, the late bounty hunter John Scout stood there. "I've been wondering…um, is he here?" John asked lowering his voice. Electrifying nodded. He shot a glance towards the staff in his hand. The top end of it was wrapped around a small pendent, the most powerful orb known. Electrifying sensed his rival becoming more conscious of the bounty hunter.

"I believe he wishes to speak with you"

"What? No, no I can't, it's been too long and we've become ...different and what if he goes after the guests?" Electrifying didn't answer, but rather let a hologram of Lord

Sicron appear before them.

"_HELLO SCOUT, IT'S BEEN A WHILE, HASN'T IT_?" The sorcerer grinned, almost happy to see his old employee.

"Indeed Sicron, so what have you been up to? Still trying to take over the Void?"

"_YOU KNOW ME TO WELL_."

"I was hoping I could just clear up my failure during the CLYOTO campaign."

"_RELAX, I'VE LONG SINCE FORGOTTEN ABOUT THAT, BUT COME, LET US_

_HAVE A NICE TALK; IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I COULD JUST DISCUSS THINGS TO ANOTHER_." Scout smiled weakly he almost felt alive again.

* * *

Aileta heard the laughter from her room. It seemed that all the guests were having a wonderful time with David…but would they think the same about her. It had become obvious to her by now that she wasn't exactly the bravest type. Hell, even after all this time Metroids still frighten her. But then again, she would be at the altar in about 32 hours (Which was the length of one day on spirit world). What if something happened though, like a last ditch effort from Sicron to stop them. She shivered at the thought of what he would do to a crowd of people who all knew her personally. "How you doing?" Tiffany asked as she walked into her room, interrupting her train of thought. Aileta looked up.

"I'm okay…just…" she was afraid to answer.

"You're nervous aren't you?" Aileta nodded. "Well, that's perfectly okay. It's natural to be a bit on edge on occasions like this. I mean getting married is a big deal! And don't worry, if anything does happen, me, Ollrack, and Erick we be right there. So are we cool?" Aileta smiled and nodded. "Good, show time in 20 minutes princess. If you need me I'll be right outside." Tiffany exited her room and Aileta looked at herself in her mirror. She could hear the laughter from outside her room.


	10. The princess

Chapter 9: The Princess

Location: Sprit World, Temple of the Soul Guardians

"No no, listen I'll tell you the rest when I come back in an hour, okay." David announced the crowd as Ollrack escorted him back to his room. David reluctantly entered his room.

"I'll be back in an hour to send you through the gauntlet again." Ollrack joked. David collapsed on his bed.

"Gee, thanks." was his only remark. Ollrack left to oversee Aileta's introduction.

"These guys… all hands… never quit…" he breathed. "… but… it's worth it… for love."

* * *

Tiffany guided Aileta down the hallway towards the main hall. Aileta was nervous… no doubt… but Tiffany's words earlier struck a chord with her.

Yes, she was nervous… but she was also brave. They stopped at the door; behind it was the crowd of people that was waiting anxiously for her.

Electrifying recited his introduction for Aileta. She sucked up her courage as Electrifying called her in. "Good luck," Tiffany said as she opened the door. Aileta walked through the thresh hold. She opened her eyes to see the crowd cheering for her. Aileta smiled and stepped forward into the sea of people.

'This isn't so bad,' she thought as everyone she passed patted her on the back and gave her congratulation. No one singled her out and tried to make conversation though. But she had just begun, and she was optimistic.

"Aileta, over here!" a very familiar voice called. Ambre stepped from the crowd in front of her.

"Ambre! What are you doing here?"

"You know I wouldn't miss this." she replied. They exchanged a hug.

"So this is where you went all this time, why didn't you tell me?" Aileta hesitated at the question.

Obviously, no one on Second Earth remembered what happened years before. Aileta recalled that Sicron came in several months previous and destroyed the planet. She didn't want to tell her best friend that she was technically dead… so she tried her best to get out of it.

"Um, I was kinda yanked into this, didn't have time to tell anyone." Ambre gave Aileta a look, but knew the day where Aileta was yet to come, so she accepted it.

"Well it's been great seeing you again. You think we can get together again like this sometime?" she asked.

"Absolutely, now I need to try and find my other friends." Ambre nodded and Aileta walked away. She scanned the room carefully, until she found what she was looking for. She snuck up behind a blonde haired boy. He spun around quickly when she tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello Jeremy." His eyes lit up at the sight of her. They quickly embraced each other in a hug.

"Oh Aileta, it's so good to see you again!"

"Same here Jeremy, I really missed you."

* * *

The day continued like that. David and Aileta met up with old friends and caught up, however, the worst part of the day was not being able to share it with each other, but that was about to change, as the day closed the hour drew near where they would be together forever.

(A/N: Don't tell me, it's short. I know, I know, but I was kinda at a loss of material for this chapter. But don't worry, like all my stories, next chapter comes tomorrow)


	11. Day of truth

Chapter 10: Day of truth

Location: Spirit World

Ulrich lay awake in his provided sleeping bag, in fact, most of the people around him weren't sleeping at all, not because of the marriage, or stress, or any of that, but because Odd was snoring. Ulrich mentally slapped himself for not bringing his earplugs. Even in death, Odd snored like no other.

The LYOKO warriors were all camped out in one of the royal transports that they had arrived in. The pilots weren't too happy, but what could they do? There wasn't anywhere else for the guests to sleep for the night, save for the transports and the nearby buildings.

Ulrich shot a glance to the window. There was a glimmer of light. He shot up. He saw the stars disappearing, the sun rising from behind the Temple of Soul Guardians. Ulrich watched as the doors of the temple opened and Ollrack and Erick walked down the steps. "Guess they weren't kidding when they told us to wake up at the crack of dawn." He mused to himself. The 2 Electrifyings started banging on random ships doors.

"Come on, come on! The sun waits for no one. Everyone up!" Ollrack yelled. Ulrich smiled and turned to his friends.

"I know the rest of you are up, Odd, lets go." Yumi, Jeremy and the newly joined Isabel sat up, while Odd just kept letting go of his Z's. "For crying out loud," Ulrich knelt down and shook his friend until he moaned for him to stop. "Let's go Odd." he encouraged. Eventually, they were all out of the ship. Ollrack and Erick had set up a table with morning delicacies on it.

"Gather round, we can't let you go hungry. Can't enjoy a ceremony on an empty stomach. We've got food for all species here." Odd perked up at the word food.

"Well don't mind if I do." he said running over. The gang gave each other a 'gee, who saw that coming' look. By the time Ulrich and the others got their spot in the growing line, Odd had already snuck off to a corner and started chowing down.

It was only the start of a miraculous day.

* * *

David paced up and down his room. "So, you must think you're so clever. I've been able to avoid you for some time now… but because of my recent proposal… I am forced to endure you… well don't get your hopes up! Because as soon as

I get my first chance, I will burn you!" he remarked. He looked down at what he was talking to. "So…tuxedo… what do you have to say?" He smiled at the suit that was laid out on the bed. "Scared stiff eh? You should… because this is a one time occasion I can assure you-"

"Are you talking to the suit again?" Erick said walking out of the shadow.

"You know I hate it when you do that."

"I know. Well, I just wanted to know if the groom was ready to let the guests in." David sighed then nodded. Erick left the room. David looked back at the tuxedo on his bed.

"Cherish this moment… it may be your last." He sneered as he reached for it.

* * *

Aileta sat on her bed cross-legged, in deep thought, like every morning. This was the day, the day she would be bonded with the man she truly loved. Aileta smiled when she sensed the presence of a familiar entity. "Sorry, but whatever you're planning isn't going to work Sicron." The transparent Sicron sneered to himself. She had come a long way. He remembered when she was just a slave to him, now she was poking fun at him, ironic none the less.

"_I JUST WANTED TO WISH YOU GOOD LUCK FOR THE CEREMONY. __IT TAKES A LOT OF GUTS TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS WITHOUT BEING __NERVOUS_." Aileta opened one eye to look at him.

"Told you it wasn't going to work." She said smiling at him,

"You're losing your touch, try something original next time." Sicron huffed to himself and disappeared.

"When will he ever give up?" Aileta sighed to herself, and then began meditating again. It almost scared her; she could just shrug off Sicron. The same creature who had tortured her for 500 years, was stomping away at her remark. So this was power, power of another. She really was growing up, even though she was technically only a few years old. And now she was getting married. She slid off the bed and walked to her closet. Out of it she pulled out a flowing white dress.

* * *

The guests were granted entrance back into the temple, where they found rows upon rows of chairs, all facing the raised back portion of the temple, upon which stood the altar. The guests took their time to fill the seats and get comfortable. They didn't have to wait long until the Great Electrifying walked up to his position in front of them.

"My friends… today is a joyous one to say the least. Today we shall finally bond the two Soul Guardians, and ensure everlasting peace in the Void. You are all blessed to witness this momentous occasion, and I please ask of you all to show your highest respect for the ceremony."

"Were those words small enough for you Odd?" Jeremy joked. The LYOKO warriors tried their hardest to keep from laughing.

"And now, let us get this ceremony underway."


	12. I do

Chapter 11: I do

Location: Spirit World, Temple of the Soul Guardians

"And now, let us get this ceremony underway." Electrifying called. Erick took his cue, and from his corner, began to play the music David had instructed him to. "I call thee forth, Master David Clyoto, Soul Guardian of Life. May we all rise."

The guests stood up as the doors opened. David, accompanied by Ollrack as his best man appeared in the doorway. The 2 walked down the center of the temple to the altar. "Best man, the groom is in my hands, you may step back," Ollrack bowed and stepped back a bit. "I call thee forth, Princess Aileta, Peace keeper of the Soul Guardians. Aileta stepped into the temple. She saw David, and smiled. Tradition said that Soul Guardians brides must make the walk to the altar alone, to prove they could stand by their husbands side (and Aileta didn't exactly have a father), so she walked to the end of the temple alone. But the sight of David kept her going; she longed to be by his side again, and nothing was going to stop her now. She walked up the steps to accompany her love.

"We are gathered her today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Master David, and Princess Aileta in holy matrimony. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace." No one, not even Jeremy spoke up.

"Very well. Aileta, do you have the ring?" She smiled and revealed a golden ring. She slipped it on David's finger. "David, please recite the oath you have been taught." David drew on his memory.

"I David, take thee, Aileta to be my Wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore." He recited.

"And you Aileta…" Electrifying said turning to the pink haired girl.

"I Aileta, take thee David, to be my Husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore." She said.

"Take eachother in hand." Electrifying commanded. David and

Aileta held each others hands. "Look into you're partners eyes… is this the one you want to spend your life with… do you truly wish to dedicate your life to the one before you…make your final decision." He told them. He paused, and then continued. "David…do you take this woman and dedicate your life to her?"

"I do."

"And do you Aileta, take this man and dedicate your life to him?"

"I do." Electrifying smiled.

"Then… I pronounce you husband and wife… you may kiss your bride." David didn't argue as he brought Aileta to him and kissed with her. Yumi laid a hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"I'm really proud of you Jeremy." She told him.

"Thanks… but I'm more proud of Aileta… she's happy now… and she always will be.

David ran Aileta to the nearest transport as they raced the guests out of the temple. "Pilot, you know where to go." David told the officer at the controls. The craft leapt off the ground and headed for the exit portal of spirit world.

(A/N: Ka-zing! As many of you can tell, this story is coming to a close, but it's not over yet, next up…the honeymoon.)


	13. The future is bright

Wow, 2 reviews, I feel so loved...don't worry whoever is reading this. I'm not mad, just disapointed. It took me so long to write this story and now I feel as if everyone has abandoned me...but thank you Sempai-san for editing this for me.

Chapter 12: The future is bright

Location: In orbit above Labook

The royal escort floated silently above the fiery planet of Labook.

"This is where it all began… this is where we first met, remember?" David said as he looked on the volcano covered planet.

"How could I ever forget? That's where my life truly began… when I met you." David blushed, but he shrugged it off. David turned back to the pilot.

"Hey Prêtresse… thanks for doing this for us again." The pilot turned to look at them. She was a demon, but she was a peaceful one, playful as a kitten as some said. Her left eye was red, while her right was brown. She had dark purple hair, which was braided. Her black leather suit was made to protect her from the harshest conditions. Prêtresse was a good friend to David on the Universal connector. She was proud of her royal escort, she had every right to. Her planet, Mère, was destroyed by Sicron, and she joined the Dodrando army to help the resistance against him.

"Any time, but don't mind me here, this is your moment." She replied in her French accent. David nodded and looked out the window again.

"I don't have many places to take you, but I was hoping I could show you something on Second Earth, it's not much… but I do hope you like it." he said embarrassed. He spent all this time on the wedding, but now he had almost nothing planned for the honeymoon.

"That's okay; I'd love to see what you got for me anyway." Aileta said.

"Thanks, you really are a blessing in disguise… Prêtresse-"

"Way ahead of you!" She said, and she gunned the engine and flew toward Earth 2.

Location: Earth 2

The royal escort gently touched down. "Aileta… I want this to be a surprise so…here." Aileta didn't resist as David put a blindfold on here. "Okay, stick close to me; I'm not going to let you hit anything okay." Aileta giggled at David's almost childish behavior. Aileta walked blindly with David at hand. Not even she had any idea what David was planning, but David was always full of surprises.

FLASHBACK

She looked behind her to check for any floating jelly fish. She was relived when there weren't any. She looked back and jumped. A Metroid was there, watching her. Aileta was horrified, she was so close. The Metroid let out a shriek and advanced on her. She tried to yell for help, but she was too scared. Aileta couldn't run, her feet wouldn't move. She ducked down and closed her eyes. Her life flashed before her; the day she met Jeremy and the others, her first materialization,…the day she was taken, she was more scared now than that day. She could feel it closing in on her. She waited for the end, waited…but it didn't come. She couldn't hear it any more. Aileta opened her eyes, and there stood David, sword in hand. The large…disc-like mouth part was all that was left.

"I can't leave you alone for a second can I?" David remarked.

* * *

"_So let me make it simple; change my body into something powerful enough to destroy even Electrifying. And if you don't, I'll make you wish you were never born…and you know I can keep that promise."_ Aileta couldn't believe she still could do that. 

Suddenly an alert on Sahathroe's computer screen appeared. He dropped her and checked the monitor. He looked stunned as the screen told him…the scanner door closed, then opened again. David emerged with a pissed of look on his face.

* * *

Then the Metroid Prime brought its tentacles to the ground and a blue pool of fluid formed from them, along with 2 Metroids. Something struck David, he didn't like it, but he knew there was no other way. 

"Ollrack, throw me your sword!" David yelled. Ollrack did so. David prepared for the unthinkable. With 2 swords in hand he quickly took out the Metroids, ran for the floating squid, and dove into the pool. Aileta, Ollrack, and Ollran stared in disbelief.

"No…no-one has ever survived a full dosage like that…" Ollran stuttered. Slowly, David emerged from the pool, mutated and radiating.

* * *

"You have to understand this…I only see one way out of this, and I would do anything to have a different choice, but I can't. Please…please forgive me. And trust me; what must be done is worlds better than you would have to go through if _he _had his way." He said, saying the word _he_ as if it was poison as he looked at Sicron. It was all nonsense to Aileta, but she felt the sincerity in his voice and knew he only meant good. 

"I forgive you…" She whispered. David nodded. David lifted his sword and thrust it right into Aileta's gut. Everyone in the room gasped, even Sicron dropped his crossed arms and looked in astonishment, and his Soakians backed away slightly in confusion.

"_IT CAN'T BE…DAVID WOULDN'T DARE DO THAT, HOW CAN THIS BE!" _Aileta's eye's widened as she looked down at the blade that pierced her. Blood gushed from the wound. She looked up at David, his head was dipped, eyes closed, trying to hold back the tears…David's first tears. David pulled his sword out of Aileta. Jeremy ran to her and caught her as she fell.

END FLASHBACK

Aileta shuddered at the last memory. David was unpredictable, but his actions always turned out for the best. After a long while of walking they stopped. Aileta heard lights flicker on, and a machine powering up. "Okay Aileta, you can look now." She pulled off the blindfold, and before her were 3 scanners. She gasped.

"David… this…what I think it is?"

"This is why is I didn't have much to show you for our honeymoon… I rebuilt LYOKO for you… do you like it?" Aileta threw her arms around him.

"Oh David its perfect! Thank you so much!" she said, nearly crying from happiness. "Can we go now? Is it ready?"

"Of course we can… Prêtresse… you ready up there?" Up in the control room, Prêtresse was making final preparations to the program.

"Ready when you are." She said over the intercom.

"Let's go..." David helped Aileta into one of the scanners, and then went to his own. The doors closed and the process began.

"Transfer David, transfer Aileta, scanner David, scanner Aileta, Virtualization! "

Location: LYOKO, ocean region

David and Aileta virtualized into the beach landscape. David was really working hard on this, now birds flew across the sky, creating noise… which until now was a foreign concept to the Virtual world. "It's beautiful David…" Aileta said.

"I'm glad you like it." David returned. Aileta walked over to him.

"Thank you so much David." She said leaning ever closer to him. David caught on quickly… and brought his hand to her cheek, and guided them into a kiss. Aileta suddenly pulled away. "How is this…I… I can feel you… I shouldn't be able to."

"You didn't think I'd re-create LYOKO without throwing in the sense of touch…did you?" David said.

"…..Kiss me again." And they did, one more powerful since their first kiss on the Juggernaught… one more powerful than any other they would ever have again… the future would shine brightly, on these 2 guardians.


	14. Epilouge

Epilogue

Location: Sicron's spiritual prison.

Sicron groaned in pain. His power was diminishing, but why. His power had always been dropping since he was locked in Electrifying's staff… but never so quickly. He knew why, it was because David and Aileta were married…but that didn't tell him how his power suddenly began dropping rapidly. He'd punch something if he wasn't suspended in a neutral void. Electrifying appeared in front of him. "Angry are we?" He said with a smirk.

"_STOP TAUNTING ME….WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME…WHY AM I __BECOMING WEAKER_?"

"It's because your time is gotten even shorter. Your existence is only kept intact because you are required to maintain the balance between the 4 corners of the Void. This is only because the guardians are still harnessing their own strength… but now that David and Aileta are married, their power has elevated to unthinkable heights…while I estimated that you had a few weeks left before we could get rid of you… I estimate that you only have a few days now." Sicron growled in pure hatred. "Your loss of power is only a sign that tells you how long you have left. So I suggest you start making final preparations now… because David and Aileta will return in a few days…and it will probably be that very day that we will destroy you. Bye now." He disappeared and left Sicron alone in the swirling vortex around him.

"_NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! COME BACK YOU COWARD! LET'S SETTLE THIS LIKE WARRIORS! COME BACK AND FIGHT ME LIKE YOU WERE BORN TO. I'VE COMMANDED HUNDREDS OF ARMY'S …__STRUCK DOWN THE MOST VICIOUS OF CREATURES… AND NOW I'M ABOUT TO BE DEFEATED BY 2 KIDS AND THEIR WEDDING_? _AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!" He screamed, knowing that nothing he said would change his inevitable fate.

* * *

Several days later, David and Aileta rejoined the Guardians… and performed a ritual soon after… one that cast Sicron's soul into oblivion. The greatest evil of all time… was destroyed… and the Void was finally set to peace. 

The End.

(A/N: SOOO sorry for the long wait, but now the task is done and this story comes to a close. I just want to thank Sempai-San again for her magnificent work of helping me bring this story to its best.)


End file.
